Barry Goldberg
Barry Norman Goldberg (Born October 15, 1969) is the middle child of Beverly and Murray Goldberg. He is not popular at school, but is the leader of his friend group, the JTP short for the Jenkintown Posse. In the episode "Just Say No", the names of the members of the JTP were revealed. The members of the JTP are: Andy Cogan, Madman Schwartz,he is cool Naked Rob, and the newest member Matt Bradley . Barry was dating Lainey Lewis, however they broke up during the end of season 4 of and formerly was crushing on Lexy Bloom. He loves rap music, and has given himself the nickname "Big Tasty". On January 16 2019, it was announced that he will appear in Schooled. Characteristics "Big Tasty" Big Tasty is Barry's famous nickname. In S01E02 "Daddy Daughter Day", when Barry is asking Murray for $20, Murray says no, but Barry says its for Big Tasty and Murray shouts at his son saying "Who the hell is Big Tasty?" And Barry states that it is his rap name. It is done again in a clip at the end where Barry is rapping a rap he invented to Pops, in the last line Barry says "when I say big, you say tasty, big-", Pops responds what's going on? And Murray shouts/replies that Barry is a moron and to stop doing what he's doing. In "The President's Fitness Test", When Barry is singing a French rap to impress one Erica's pen pals, Fanny. In the raps subtitles it has 'Big Tasty'. Which in French is apparently 'Grand Savourex.' In "Happy Mom, Happy Life", when Erica is the new leader of the JTP (after the JTP kicked Barry out) they call Erica 'Big E' to which Barry complains its way to close to his name 'Big Tasty', which will make people confused. In "Dungeons and Dragons, Anyone?", Barry creates a Dungeons and Dragons character called 'Lord Big of Tasty'. In "I Heart Video Dating" it is referenced by Coach Mellor as 'Coach Tasty' when Barry becomes Coach. In "The Spencer's Gift", when Barry gets a Job at Spencer's Gift, on his shirt, there is a label saying 'B. Tasty' a reference to 'Big Tasty'. In "Deadheads" Barry says Big Tasty whilst standing on the table. Lainey Lewis In season 4, Barry and Lainey decided to break up because she was moving away after she graduated, because she is going to college far away, but they decide not to break up untill then. In "Graduation Day" Lainey and Barry break up and she moves away for college in Georgia. In "Girl Talk" Barry decides it's time to move on from Lainey and begins to look for a new girl. JTP In "The Goldberg Girls" Barry and the JTP help his mom to try and find her own friend group like the JTP Behind The Scenes Occupation In Mini Murray Barry wanted “Air Jordans“ Money from his father, Murray. He started working at Ottoman’s Empire. He was later fired. See Also * Barry Goldberg's Day Off * Barry Goldberg/Gallery * Adam Goldberg * Erica Goldberg * Beverly Goldberg * Murray Goldberg Trivia * Barry is a huge fan of Basketball. Category:Characters Category:The Goldbergs Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Brothers Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Goldbergs Category:JTP Members Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Furniture shop workers